Sol, noche y luna
by Princes Alice
Summary: Una historia de un amor perfecto, una traicion y un adios... Us x Uk! fem o Us!fem x Uk!fem? pasen y leanlo soy nueva con os fics de Hetalia


_.:.:.:.:.:.:._ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _:Luna tiene lo que toda mujer, sueña cuando se lo pide una estrella, el hombre que siempre soñó. Sol la quiere con el alma y la piel, con el fuego que le corre en las venas, con todo su corazón_ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _..:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:_

-Iggiko-decia un joven ojiazul corriendo hacia donde estaba una joven de hermosos ojos esmeraldas-

-vaya hasta que apareces aquí Alfred tienes idea de cuánto llevo esperándote? Es de mala edu-pero antes de que pudiera terminar el joven extiende un ramo de rosas blancas frente a la joven inglesa con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro

-A.. Alice te amo! Quisieras salir conmigo?-pregunta el joven completamente nervioso apretando la vista-sí..Si no quieres no hay problema podemos seguir siendo amigos y..-pero en vez de recibir alguna respuesta la joven inglesa solo atino a abrasarlo y depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla-

-sería un placer salir contigo Alfred-respondió la joven mientras el americano la tomo de la cintura haciéndola girar en el aire compartiendo la gran alegría de por fin tener con él a esa bella inglesa que amo desde el primer momento en que la vio y Alice estaba feliz de estar con su caballero, con su príncipe algo idiota pero aquel que fue el único de derretir su frio corazón.

_.:.:.:.:.:.:._ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _La princesa con su príncipe azul, una historia envuelta en velo de tul, sin un solo error en la puntuación, de cada escena. Un romance de novela de amor. Una historia sin dilema ni error. Ella y él, nacidos para amar_ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _..:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:_

Alfred y Alice tenían una relación de ensueño, desde su noviazgo en preparatoria no se habían separado, ya eran actualmente 5 años que tenían juntos, en ese entonces todo había sido perfecto, la familia de Alice aunque al principio no lo aceptaba termino cediendo puesto que ese "gordinflón" como lo llamaban era la felicidad de su pequeña hermanita, con la familia de Alfred jamás hubo problema alguno puesto que ya conocían a Alice de antaño puesto que ella era la mejor amiga de la hermana menor de Alfred, esa era Emily jones, tanto ella como Alice estuvieron juntas desde primaria y se volvieron las mejores amigas.

Alfred ama demasiado a Alice, Alice ama demasiado a Alfred puesto que él es como su sol que la anima a diario, que la hace sonreír, cuando tiene problemas en su hogar, cuando siente que la vida no da más, sabe que siempre podrá contar con él, con tu bobo héroe que siempre luchara por ella, para Alfred Alice es su luna, esa que brilla en la oscuridad y lo guía, alguien que le cuida pero a la vez le gusta que aprenda, estando juntos provocaban un hermoso eclipse, al besarse sus bocas embonaban como si hubiesen sido hecha la una para la otra, las caricias los abrazos, sus cuerpos embonaban perfectamente al bello vals del amor.

_.:.:.:.:.:.:._ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _:_ _Nadie más, ella y él. Un amor tan perfecto son los dos muestra fiel __de la causa y efecto, tan sutil, tan total, tan hermosa y deseable, tan gentil, tan real tan apuesto y amable_ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _..:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:_

-sabes hermanita tengo que confesarte algo

-si es que tienes super poderes ya no te voy a..-pero es interrumpida por Alfred-

-no-riendo a carcajadas-te quería decir que quiero pedirle matrimonio a Alice-ante esto la joven solo se queda callada asintiendo-

-te felicito hermano espero que ambos lleguen a ser inmensamente felices

-lo se Alice es la mujer de mi vida, mi bella dama, mi princesa y yo me esforzaré x ser el príncipe que ella merece

_.:.:.:.:.:.:._ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _:_ _Noche ha sido desde un atardecer quien conoce los secretos de Luna __la amiga de su corazón, confidente y consejera a la vez comprensiva y dulce como ninguna misterios no hay entre las dos_ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _..:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:_

_-pero mona mi cuando piensas decirle a Alice lo que sientes por ella?-preguntaba una chica francesa llamada Françoise a su mejor amiga Emily_

_-supongo que nunca, no lo vez, ella y Alfred son completamente felices-decía deprimida la joven-son como un cuento de hadas de esos que mama solía contarme de niña, la princesa que con su príncipe bailan el vals a la luz de la luna al ritmo de su final feliz_

_-pero si no se lo confiesas pronto, nunca sabrás si es correspondido, quien sabe, quizá y si le gustas aunque sea solo un poco, recuerda que hay que dar amor a todo el mundo_

_-i know, but…. Yo solo soy su amiga, y dudo que algún día ella sienta algo por mí, es que solo mírala, es perfecta bella. Dulce, hermosa, inteligente, delicada, si hay alguien merecedor de su amor es Alfred_

_-te diré algo, si no lo dices pronto, tu estúpido hermano será el único que la tendrá en su vida y solo te quedara quedarte a su lado, recibiendo solo las migajas de amor que te de tu cuñadita, o que harás si se llegan a casar? Permanecerás a su lado como la incondicional amiga como hasta hoy?_

_-y qué más puedo hacer? Eso es lo que soy-decía desesperada la americana-jamás seré mas que su simple dulce y tierna mejor amiga que la apoya en todo y.._

_-y ya viene Alice-dicho esto Emily guardo silencio_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:._ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _:_ _Nadie acierta a dar el grito y negar la mentira del rumor oficial __de una historia que parece irreal, sin causa alguna vaya historia que se vino a colar en el seno de la vida social que la Noche sale con la Luna_Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _..:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:_

_-ey Emy te estuve buscando por todas partes donde te habías metido?-decía la inglesa con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-agio yo.. Estuve aquí con Françoise hablando sobre un vestido que me prestara porque sucede algo?_

_-Pues algo parecido-susurra la inglesa-podemos hablar a solas?_

_-claro Françoise más tarde venimos_

_-compermiso-ambas chicas se alejaron dejando a la francesa sola, llegaron hasta la casa de la inglesa que como siempre por las mañanas estaba sola sin una sola alma en ella_

_-sabes Alfred me propuso matrimonio_

_-Alice eso ya lo sabía-sonrió la americana pero se preocupó al ver el semblante en el rostro de la inglesa-que pasa? No deseas hacerlo?_

_-Emily, soy una horrible persona, no merezco a un hombre como Alfred ni una amiga como tú_

_-pero xq Alice? No te entiendo_

_-es que…yo_

_-es que tú que está todo bien_

_-no no está todo bien, Emily he engañado a tu hermano-ante esto la americana se quedó helada, no sabía que hacer o decir-he estado con él, me he entregado a él pero hace poco descubrí que no es amor lo que siento por él, no le he sido infiel pero si con el pensamiento me siento horrible, Alfred no merece esto_

_-quién es?_

_-no creo que deba decírtelo_

_-he dicho que quien es?!-la joven ojiazul la toma por los hombros estrujándola un poco_

_-tu! Contenta?! A quien en verdad amo eres tú! Y gracias a eso ahora perderé tu amistad y…_

_-no lo aras-dicho esto Emily la abraso fuertemente-porque yo también te amo_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:._ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _:_ _Qué pasó, cómo fue un amor tan perfecto, la razón y la piel en conflicto directo, tan sutil, tan actual, tan oculto y discreto, tan precoz, tan total, tan prohibido y secreto_ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _..:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:_

_-Emily, es que yo no soy digna de ti, tu mereces a alguien que te haga sonreír, te bese cuando lo amerite, te cuide te proteja, necesitas de un hombre y yo-la joven inglesa apretaba los puños soportando las lágrimas-no lo soy, no lo seré nunca, además, soy la novia de tu hermano, no me gustaría que-pero antes de que terminara de hablar la ojiazul la toma del rostro besándola a lo cual esta corresponde tímidamente-_

_-Alice te amo, no me importa nada, al menos el saber que tú también sientes algo por mí, me conforma, te amo, déjame amarte por favor, no soporto la sola idea de saber que es mi hermano quien te tiene entre sus brazos, quien te besa, quien te ama, quien está contigo, quien te estrecha entre sus brazos y te ama con locura, yo deseo hacerlo, solo déjame amarte, sé que está mal pero, si es por ti, yo caería hasta lo más hondo del infierno, solo por tenerte aunque sea por poco tiempo_

_-Emily-la chica inglesa se acurruca en su pecho ocultando su rostro-y. Yo, está bien, pero y Alfred?_

_-por él no te preocupes-responde acariciándole delicadamente el cabello-él no se enterara-después de esto la joven procedió a besar y acariciar a la joven terminando en una noche de fuego y pasión que marco su vida para siempre_

_.:.:.:.:.:.:._ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _:_ Ella y él, un adiós que quedó en la memoria. Ella y ella son dos, y termina la historia. En ese día en que el Sol se murió de amargura, en una Noche de amor a la luz de la luna. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _..:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:_

-Alfred-hablo la inglesa acercándose al joven-tengo que decirte algo

-yo también alice-decia el ojiazul sonriendo abiertamente poniéndose de rodillas-yo quería pedirte que te ca..-pero el joven fue callado por un suave dedo en sus labios.

-lo siento Alfred-ayudándole a levantarse-yo.. Quería decirte que quiero terminar contigo

-no! No lo permitiré! Yo te amo Alice, si te hice algo dímelo y lo compensare

-no lo hiciste Alfred, quien lo hizo fui yo, por eso deseo terminar antes de que esto te llegue a lastimar mas

-hay alguien mas no es así?-decía el joven con un semblante caído-

-si lo hay

-al menos me dirás quien es, digo si me vas a destrozar el corazón al menos tengo el derecho de saber por quién no?

-yo… Alfred estoy enamorada de tu hermana Emily, tu eres un maravilloso hombre, lindo sutil y caballeroso, estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que te amé como tú lo mereces

-entonces esto será un adiós, pero no volveremos a ver, no cederé ante mi hermana te lo advierto-y dicho esto el ojiazul se dio media vuelta y se fue con el corazón lleno de ira dejando a la ojiverde llorando

_.:.:.:.:.:.:._ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

-sabes que fue lo mejor alice-decia Emily abrasándola

-lo sé pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por él, después de todo quien fue la infiel aquí soy yo

-habría sido peor si hubieran seguido y nos siguiéramos viendo a escondidas no lo crees así?

-tienes rason-sonrio deprimida la joven-estoy segura que Alfred encontrara a alguien que de verdad sea para el

-lo ves, luces más bonita cuando sonríes-dicho esto Emily tomo el rostro de Alice depositando un suave beso que la inglesa correspondió, se separaron al escuchar un fuerte azote de la puerta, al voltear encontraron a un desarreglado Alfred que portaba con él un arma

-Alfred que haces no se te ocurra hacer una locura-decía Emily poniéndose frente a Alice pero su hermano lo único que hizo fue empezar a reír estruendosamente

-tú me robaste mi felicidad hermanita-decía entre carcajadas el americano-ahora yo te robare la tuya-dicho esto empujo a Emily poniéndose frente a alice-adios "mi amor, nos veremos en el infierno"-dicho esto la beso bruscamente y entre el forcejeo que hacia la inglesa para zafarse el arma se disparó dándole a Alice en el pecho

-MALDITO!- Emily corrió tomando a Alice que solo sonrió de medio lado-no Alice no mueras no me vayas a dejar sola-decía la americana con lágrimas en los ojos

-lo siento Emily-limpiándole unas lágrimas de los ojos-no creo poder pero, al menos me iré feliz sabiendo que me amas como yo te amo-dicho esto tomo su rostro dando un pequeño y último beso a su amada americana, cerrando sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca mas

-Alice Alice!-la joven lloraba aferrando el cuerpo de la inglesa en sus brazos pero era inútil esta había muerto ya-porque la mataste maldito?!-gritaba asustada y exaltada la ojiazul a su hermano que aún seguía con el arma en la mano apuntando ahora a su hermana

-tú me robaste mi felicidad así que yo te robe la tuya, ahora te quedaras sola-dicho esto comenzó a reír a carcajadas apuntándose en la cabeza, un fuerte sonido de un disparo sonó y solo se observó el cuerpo de Alfred tirado en el suelo.

La ojiazul solo se tiro de rodillas, comenzando a llorar a mares, pues había quedado sola, su gran amor y su hermano habían muerto por causa de ese amor, pues aunque la noche y la luna habían nacido para amarse, el sol no jamás les dejaría estar el tiempo suficiente para terminar su cuento de amor.

Fin


End file.
